


Can’t Stop Missing You

by CherriesAndRaindrops



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Jack Needs a Hug, M/M, The Refuge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherriesAndRaindrops/pseuds/CherriesAndRaindrops
Summary: With the strike failed and Crutchie in the Refuge, Jack hits rock bottom.





	Can’t Stop Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic here, woo.

Jack Kelly, fearless leader of the newsies of Manhattan, loved Crutchie Morris.  
There, he admitted it.  
It felt nice to be comfortable with his feelings for his best friend, though he was positive he didn’t feel the same.  
He couldn’t picture it after what just happened.

The 17-year-old sat curled up in a ball, tears of anger and frustration rolling down his cheeks. He knew the strike wasn’t a good idea, but he didn’t think it would be this much of a disaster.  
He remembered every single bit of it.  
The screams, the blows from the bulls, and...  
—-  
“JACK!!”  
Jack whipped around, clinging onto the fire escape railing as if his life depended on it.  
Crutchie was on the ground, looking like a kicked puppy.  
The Delancey brothers surrounded him, and in the middle, with the blond’s crutch...  
Jack barely registered what happened next. If was as if everything went into slow motion, and his mind stopped working.  
All he knew was that Crutchie was being beaten senseless by Snyder  
He grabbed the boy by his bad leg, and started making an escape.  
Going...  
Going...  
“CRUTCHIE!”  
“JACK! HELP!”  
...gone.  
——  
Jack stood up, and wiped his eyes. He couldn’t just wallow anymore. He was the big, strong, and great Captain Jack Kelly, after all.  
As he climbed down the fire escape, he decided to check on the little ones.  
The stars shined almost as bright as Crutchie’s smile.


End file.
